Home entertainment systems are proposed capable of playing back moving images as well as running game programs. In home entertainment systems, a GPU generates three-dimensional images using polygons (see, for example, patent document No. 1).
Meanwhile, a technology is proposed capable of enlarging/reducing a displayed image or moving the image upward, downward, leftward, or rightward, using tile images of a plurality of resolutions generated from a digital image such as a high-definition photo. In this image processing technology, the size of an original image is reduced in a plurality of stages to generate images of different resolutions so as to represent the original image in a hierarchical structure where the image in each layer is divided into one or a plurality of tile images. Normally, the image with the lowest resolution comprises one tile image. The original image with the highest resolution comprises the largest number of tile images. An image processing device is configured to enlarge or reduce a displayed image efficiently such that an enlarged view or reduced view is presented efficiently by switching a currently used tile image to a tile image of a different layer.
Details of certain know systems and devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,999
Meanwhile, mobile terminals recently available are provided with a display screen of an increasing larger size. It has therefore become possible to display high-definition images regardless of the type of information processing device. Thus, people can easily access various types of content appealing to the eye. As the information that should be displayed becomes complex and advanced, various knowledge is required in order to take advantage of the information. Therefore, the quality of information and ease of operation are often in a tradeoff relation. Creation of a complex content including images requires additional expertise.